Los ojos del alma
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Toi y Kazuki tienen que encontrar a su alma gemela / destinada de lo contrario permanecerán con su heterocromia. Anime: Sarazainma #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia5


Nota: Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller. Por lo tanto del 1 al 6 de Octubre es la semana emotiva.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

* * *

**Fictober 2019 - Semana Emotiva **

**Día 5: Almas destinadas **

_**Los ojos del alma**_

Se dice que existe un hilo rojo invisible que une a dos seres destinados a estar juntos. Ya que en el otro extremo se encuentra tu alma gemela. Ese hilo solo se corta cuando uno fallece.

¿Qué es un alma gemela?

Aquella que te comprende de inmediato.

Su humor depende mucho del tuyo, sí estás triste también lo estará. Muchos no soportan la depresión por eso, saben que su alma gemela planea suicidarse por lo que muchos tienen el tiempo contado para evitarlo. Algunos sienten que han perdido a su compañero de vida y con ello, terminan la suya. Otros los han salvado.

En algunos casos, han sentido dolores musculares sin motivo. Sí tienen una operación, aunque la persona es anestesiada para no sentir el dolor… su destinado lo sentirá.

Sin embargo, ni los gustos, ni la personalidad, las enfermedades o habilidades cambian.

Por ejemplo, sí uno come maní y el otro es alérgico no sentirá el efecto de la alergia.

Se dice que en tu vida solo tienes, dos encuentros con tu alma gemela. En el primero, se intercambian el color de ojos, convirtiéndolos en personas con heterocromía. Y el segundo encuentro, el definitivo es cuando la heterocromía ha desaparecido.

Pero sí los colores de los ojos puede poseerlo cualquier persona, ¿cómo sabrás que es tu alma destinada?

Bueno, gracias a ese intercambio, los poseedores de la heterocromía pueden soñar con lo que su destinado ha visto en su vida. Esos sueños, son conocidos como "los ojos del alma". Pero en sus sueños no ven cualquier cosa, ven el primer encuentro, acontecimientos importantes y claves para el reencuentro.

Así es como muchos descubren la ciudad en la que están sus destinados y evitan sus tragedias.

–¡Kazu-chan! ¡Kazu-chan! -El pequeño entre sus brazos se veía entusiasta tras leer la historia de las almas destinadas en un cuento ilustrado para niños de su edad- ¿Tú ya encontraste tu destinada? –miró a su hermano mayor esperando la respuesta.

Él sonrió dejando el libro a un lado. Levantó su mano derecha acercándola a su ojo izquierdo, del cual extrajo una lentilla mostrando su heterocromía.

–¡Wow! -El menor tomó el rostro de su hermano mirando con admiración los ojos de su hermano- ¡uno rojizo y otro turquesa! ¿Cuándo paso?

–Era más pequeño que tú -le acarició la cabeza-. Tenía seis años cuando paso. Estaba en la calle con nuestros padres comprando cosas para tu llegada cuando de un momento a otro sentí un resplandor que me cegaba. Pensé que era el cristal de la tienda que reflejo el sol, ya que en vez de dolor sentí calidez. -se cubrió su ojo con la palma derecha- Entonces, nuestros padres se me acercaron preocupados al verme, destaparon mi ojo encontrando el azul en vez del rojo.

–¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¿Y ya has soñado con esa persona? -Kazuki negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

–Solo veo algunas cosas -sonrió.

–¿Cómo cuáles? -realmente estaba curioso sobre el alma gemela de su hermano mayor.

–Sé que juega futbol, por eso me uní al equipo -miró el balón frente a ellos-. Ha participado en concursos de soba, por lo que deduzco que es su platillo favorito.

–¿Y tú clave? -Se puso de pie haciendo puños con las manos. Kazuki estaba seguro de ver brillos en su pequeño hermano menor.

Nuevamente mostro una sonrisa pero esta era con orgullo. Levantó su pierna derecha para cruzar su pierna, ahí enrollo la orilla de su pantalón. Mostrando una pequeña missanga azul.

–Una noche, a tu edad… tuve un sueño. En el que se peleaba con un brabucón -suspiró acariciando la tobillera- sin que se diera cuenta la missanga se le cayó. Él lo estuvo buscando pero no lo encontró -miró a su hermano con un rostro serio- esa era mi clave. La hallé en ese lugar, sin buscar.

–¡Algún día lo encontrarás! ¡Animo Kazu-chan! ¡Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu alma! -El niño se puso a brincar de alegría para animarle.

–Mañana iniciarás en una nueva escuela -Observó a su hermano mayor arreglar su traje- ¿Estás seguro que es en está? –El chico de pecas que lo observaba desde la cama solo afirmo- Eso dijiste en cada colegio al que te escribo.

–Él se mueve, hermano. -Paso sus dedos sobre el mechón que el cubría su rostro rebelando un ojo rojizo- Me está buscando como yo lo hago –miró a su mayor- esta vez es seguro que lo encuentro.

–Toi… -exhalo antes de encender su cigarrillo- entiendes que tu ojo regresará a la normalidad con solo su presencia pero eso no indicaría quién es.

–Chiaki, no te preocupes. Eso está resuelto, él tiene mi missanga extraviada. -le ofreció un cenicero

El mayor solo observo la sonrisa de su hermano menor, de esas que pocas veces entrega. Cerró los ojos para luego expulsar el humo de su cigarro dejando caer la ceniza en el cenicero ofrecido por su hermano menor.

–No todos hemos tenido suerte encontrando nuestras almas -le revolvió su cabello- espero que tu no tengas esa maldición.

–¿Crees que no la encontraré? -Cuestionó- ¡Al menos yo pude encontrar el mío! -Toi reclamó ante el reto colocándose de pie, con una mano derecha en su pecho y el otro extendió a su lateral todo frente a su hermano.

Chiaki solo puso los ojos en blanco observándole.

–Realmente, eres frágil cuando se habla del tema -menciona siendo empujado de la habitación.

Toi cerró la puerta con llave. Se giró hacia su espejo mirando su heterocromía, tocando el ojo rojizo.

–Te encontraré -cerró los ojos.

Se cambió de ropa para dormir más cómodo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para dejar caer su espalda extendiendo sus brazos. Cerró los ojos recordando cada aspecto de su destinado que le den claves.

Recordó que él se unió al club de futbol de su escuela con el cual ganó un trofeo. Un gato naranja y gordo, brincó a su mente. Gato que robó su destinado. Sabía que tenía un hermano, ya que vio un fragmento de su nacimiento.

Solo con eso ya se deshizo de un ochenta por cierto de estorbos, como él decía.

Aún recuerda ese día. Iba de la mano con Chiaki a comprar lo necesario para el festival al que iba a ir con su familia. Cuando al mirar su globo que se le escapó de las manos, un destelló de luz lo cegó unos momentos.

Su hermano pensando que estaba llorando por la pérdida de su globo se le acercó a animarlo pero fue que al limpiar las lágrimas noto la heterocromía de azul-rojo en el rostro pecoso de su pequeño hermano. Miró para todos lados buscando a alguien que se halla robado el otro ojo de su hermano pero habiendo mucha gente rodeándole era imposible. Chasqueo la lengua. Ahora Toi estaba maldito.

–Maldito… -repitió Toi tocando el contorno de su ojo rojo- ambos estamos condenados a vivir buscándonos de lo contrario no podremos vivir tranquilos. Me gustaría tener la suerte de Chiaki, treinta años y aún no se ha topado con su destinado.

Tras decir aquello quedo dormido.

En ese mismo momento tan él, como Kazuki no tuvieron ningún sueño sobre el otro. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Kazuki se sentía nervioso a pesar de su entusiasmo. Por su parte Toi, se sentía emocionado sobre el manojo de nervios con la que entraba en el colegio.

–¡Oe, Kazuki! ¡Kazuki! –Un chico de lentes entró a su aula gritando- ¡Mi hermana me ha dicho que tendremos un nuevo miembro en el club de futbol! –señaló emocionado.

–Eso se escucha divertido –sonrió.

–¡Silencio! ¡De pie! ¡Saluden! –el representante del grupo dio la orden que se realizaron para dar la bienvenida a una profesora de deportes con coletas.

–¡Clase, den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Kuji, Toi! –Señaló la puerta donde cruzo un chico de cabellos azules como su ojo visible, ya que el otro estaba tapado por su mechón- pasa y preséntate por favor.

Afirmo con la cabeza para luego escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

Kuji, Toi. Tengo trece, cumpliré en noviembre. Vengo de un colegio privado para varones, vivo con mi hermano mayor –finalizó dando pequeñas claves para su destinado. Ya que sí él sabía que tenía uno menor, el otro debe saber que Toi tiene a Chiaki.

–Gracias, siéntate a lado de Kazuki –señaló un lugar vació junto al castaño.

Toi pudo haber dicho que tiene heterocromía pero en el mundo se tiene prohibido decir esa condición. Ya que eso facilitará el buscar su alma gemela. Sin embargo, nunca faltan las páginas de internet con foros donde se buscan.

Cuando por fin se sentó a lado de Kazuki, quien se giró a saludarle. Una ventisca cruzo por las ventanas haciendo que ambos cierren sus ojos para protegerse del polvo. El viento se fue y ellos continuaron con su día.

Pero algo curioso ocurrió entre ellos.

Hacían lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

Estornudaban la misma cantidad y al mismo tiempo. Sí uno se golpeaba la rodilla con el pupitre, el otro sentía el dolor. Hablaban en unísono o completaban las frases del otro en conversaciones ajenas.

Era una tontería o coincidencia rara para muchos pero no para ellos.

Así que se enfrentaron.

Toi claramente veía los ojos rojizos de Kazuki sin saber que era pupilentes. Kazuki por su parte, tenía curiosidad de lo que se ocultaba debajo del mechón de Toi. Se armó de valor, alzó el mechón cuando lo vio dormido en el pupitre. Toi abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando una mirada de enfado; pero la decepción cayó en Kazuki, al ver que eran un par de azules.

–Lo siento… -el castaño se disculpó mirando a un molesto Toi.

–¡Apártate! –lo empujó en respuesta.

–¡Oye nuevo no trates así a Kazuki! –Enta lo tomó del cuello.

Kazuki intervino tratando de controlar a ambos. Toi pateo a Enta en el estómago para ser liberado. En cuanto sus pies sintieron el piso se fue corriendo enfadado. Mientras el castaño empezando a irritarse, la actitud de Toi no era amable.

Por cierto, el nombrado estaba en el baño lavándose el rostro para respirar hondo cuando al mirarse en el espejo dio un grito. Fue a la enfermería de la escuela. Él sabía que podía haber causado que su heterocromía desaparezca pero quería estar seguro antes de creer que era una ilusión.

–Bueno, ya encontraste a tu destinado, dish –la enfermera de cabellera azul le observó- ¿Recuerdas dónde?

–No me he movido de mi aula –respondió serio- pero he actuado raro…

–¡Conexiones dish! ¡Almas conectadas dish! –Agitó sus brazos mientras daba vuelta- La conexión te llevará ahí dish –tomó un hilo rojo que amarró al meñique de Toi- el amuleto de la suerte es… -jaló el hilo desde la mano de Toi haciendo una forma en el aire- ¡pulsera dish!

–¡La missanga! –Gritó Toi al recordar- ¡Tengo que ir con el club de soccer! Gracias enfermera Sara.

–Toi llegó al club de soccer donde la profesora Otone, la misma que lo presento a su grupo estaba con una carpeta.

–Kuji, sé que es tu primer día y ya has sido reportado –comentó sobándose la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza- por la agresión a otro compañero.

–Lo sé… -agachó su cabeza ante la mujer- lo siento.

–Sara me comentó sobre tu condición actual –ella pasó su mano en el rostro del menor examinando. Torció la boca alejándose por un momento en silencio cruzándose de brazos- lo que hiciste amerita suspensión mínima de dos semanas.

–¡Qué! –se alteró.

–Toi necesitaba encontrar a su destinado en ese instante. Podía observar a sus compañeros practicar solo tenía que buscar su missanga.

–Le hablé a tu hermano para que viniera por ahora permanecerás en la banca hasta que él venga –Otone comentó

Tal vez en el juego no podrá averiguar pero en la banca sí. Sabía que su destinado usaba la missanga de tobillera, el uniforme escolar lo ocultaba pero no el uniforme para el club.

–Toi, tu hermano ha llegado –Otone comentó luego que su teléfono sonó y respondiera- Enta y tú se van a ir a la oficina por el incidente, ¡Enta! ¡Enta! –Llamó la chica para luego tocar su silbato al verse ignorada-

–¿No puedo quedarme un momento más? –Toi realmente necesitaba buscar la missanga.

–No, debemos irnos –señaló cuando todos los chicos se acercaron. Momento que los ojos azules buscaban con desesperación la missanga-. Enta, vamos a la dirección. Kazuki, te quedas a cargo del entrenamiento.

Los tres se fueron. Toi no encontró la missanga. Misma que se le cayó a Kazuki en la cancha y uno de sus compañeros se lo entregó.

En la dirección Toi se enteró que Otone y Enta eran hermanos. Luego de hablar con el director Kero, se fue a casa con su hermano.

–Vaya primer día… -prendió un cigarrillo- sabía que algo malo pasaría con tu obsesión. Al menos tus ojos ya son normales –se detuvo para levantar el mechón de su hermano menor- ¿lo encontraste?

–No… -torció la boca- pero sé que está ahí. Incluso tuve un sospechoso.

–¿Sospechoso? –ahora ponía en duda esa frase.

–Verás… -se detuvo en secó para correr hasta una missanga en el piso- mi missanga... –murmuró recogiendola-

–¡Oh! ¡Es mía! –La voz de Kazuki hizo que Toi giré su rostro a él- Esta es la segunda vez que se me cae –estiro su mano para tomarla pero Toi lo aparto de su alcance- ¿Eh?

–¿Tienes un hermano menor? –preguntó mientras que el castaño afirma con la cabeza pero reflejando duda- ¿Tienes un gato naranja gordo? –Ahora el asombro se asomaba en el rostro del castaño-

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Kazuki sentía que su corazón retumbaba queriendo salir de él.

–¡¿Está missanga la hallaste en la plaza de las kapas?! –Toi gritó controlando su emoción

Kazuki no respondió, solo toco su ojo quitándose la lentilla. Al comprender lo que ocurría.

–Tú tenías un ojo rojizo y yo uno azul –sonrió entregándole la lentilla.

Ambos empezaron a reír entre lágrimas. Ahora entendían las extrañezas del día, aunque una corazonada les decía que estaban en lo correcto pero la heterocromía desaparecía les ponía en duda.

Bueno, Chiaki solo sonrió a ver que la maldición de su hermano ha terminado. Invitaría a ambos chicos al restaurante familiar para que se conozcan mejor aunque ellos ya lo hicieron sin verse.

* * *

**Nota:** Este fic es dedicado a **_Ephaporia_** en AO3, quien me había solicitado un fic ToiKazu / KazuToi con temática Soulmates / Almas gemelas. Ella me dio la idea de los ojos, y ahí agregue mi idea de un objeto que los una combinando la idea de los sueños.

**Heterocromia.- ** u oftalmología. Es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color; también puede llegar a afectar a la piel o el cabello, pero el caso más común es en los ojos, total o parcialmente.

Me hubiera gustado que este fuera el día 6 porque así sería mi autoregalo de cumpleaños XD


End file.
